Miah Jace: The Inside Story
by HallyB
Summary: What Could Possibly Go Wrong When 17 Yr Old Miah Jace Leaves Her Home To Live With Her Cousin Elena In Fells Church? All Hell Could Brake Loose As Miah Discovers A World Full Of Magic, Mystery, Dark Powers, And...  Love?
1. Preface

Miah Jace: The Inside Story

Preface

Damn I've always been jealous of Elena but I'm not sure that this life is one I want. Vampires and Dark Powers. I love Damon and if I ever get out of here I'll be sure to let him know how much I love him. The diamond ring in my pocket suddenly weighed a ton and Damon's words rang in my head. The pain in my wrist, now hurting more then ever, and the fact that my cousin was just out of reach, reminded me of the situation I was in and that I probably wouldn't make it out of here alive. Tears began to fall mixing with the drops of bright red blood covering my clothes.

"I'm sorry Miah." Elena chocked through sobs.

"No. You warned me and I stuck around." The room grew quiet, "And Elena?" She looked up at me with tears covering her face. "I'm Glad I Did."


	2. Ch 1 Welcome To Fells Church

Disclaimer: I Love Love Love Vampire Diaries But Sadly I Don't Own It Or Have Any Legal Rights To It ): I Don't Own Any Of These Characters Except Miah Of Course.

**Authors Note: This Story Is Actually Taking Place During, The Awakening But I Had To Return My Copy So I Don't Remember All The Details But The Gist Is Still The Same Hope Yall Like It!**

**Thanks To Skittles Queen743 My First Reviewer :)**

Chapter 1 _ Welcome To Fells Church

I stared out of the plane window past the clouds down to the crystal clear water 1500ft below. The flight attendant, Connie, came by for the third time to offer me a refill on my Coke and another bag of Cheetos. When I told her I had had enough she nodded and made her way to the elderly couple behind me. The plane ride from Paris to Virginia was a long but quiet seven hours. With the row to myself, an old couple behind me, who reminded me a bit of my grandparents, and the sleeping couple on the other side of the aisle things weren't very exciting. I watched the sun fall behind the clouds and slowly found myself drift off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning the flight attendant, Connie was standing over me getting my carry on bag from the rack above me.

"Time to wake up kid. We're landing in about twenty minutes. Hand me that pillow over there." She said pointing to the pillow that had fallen behind my seat while I was sleeping. I picked it up, handed it to her, and asked her for a cup of coffee.

"Sure thing doll." With that she walked away. I put my blanket back in my carry on bag trying to remember when I took it out. The old woman sitting behind me leaned forward and tapped my shoulder, "You looked a little cold sweetheart."

"Oh Thanks." She sat back down with a smile and I turned around and pulled my book out of my bag and curled up against the window and waited for my coffee.

The airport was crowded; people were coming and going and the hundreds of friends and family members that came to see them off and greet them were squeezed tight in this tiny Virginia airport. But I scanned the crowed for my Aunt Judith and cousins Elena and Margaret, who Ill be living with from now on. Elena's blonde hair stood out in the crowd, next to her Margaret jumped up and down at seeing me. Aunt Judith let go of her hand and she ran towards me. I let go of my suitcases, picked her up, and spun her around, "Miss Me?"

"Yes. A lot." She said as I put her back on her feet. Aunt Judith, her fiancé Robert, Elena, and Margaret had been in Paris just last week, but I had some last minute things to take care of and I had money so flying in a week after them wasn't a problem.

"You saw me last week, silly." She grabbed my hand and led me back to Elena and Aunt Judith. I hugged them both as Robert took my suitcases and brought them to the car, "I'm going to go pull the car around. I'll meet you ladies out front." He kissed Aunt Judith on the cheek and walked away.

"So how was your flight?" Aunt Judith asked as she wheeled Margaret away from them vending machine and towards the exit. Elena who had been fixated with her phone, put it away and looked up, "Yeah how was it?"

"It was really quiet. There were like twelve people on the plane, I had the whole row to myself, no one in front of me, and the people behind me were old and quiet. But the old lady dug through my stuff to get my blanket. All my stuff was still in my bag so I guess she meant well."

"Oh well that's good, I guess. Better then our flight home." Aunt Judith mumbled.

"Yeah we had a screaming baby sitting behind us the whole way home." Elena added.

"Oh, that sucks." I said as Elena's phone buzzed from inside the pocket of her black jacket she bought last week in Paris. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple silk tank top that gathered around her stomach and hips, one that looked identical to my top that went missing last week after Elena left to come back home, "Elena?"

"Hmmmm?" She looked up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"I love that shirt."

"Don't you! I took it from my cous-… err," She bit her lip and smiled, "Sorry Miah. I'll give it back."

"You can keep it I have another one just like it in red."

The sun was bright, bouncing off car mirrors and window, including Aunt Judith's tan Accord. It was outdated and looked nothing like the cars I was used to driving around, with the windshield cracked and run down tires. Robert pulled up and Aunt Judith climbed in, Margaret climbed in the back seat and Elena and I followed. The ride home was almost as quiet as the plane ride; Elena was texting someone, and it seemed important, Aunt Judith and Robert were having a quiet conversation that I caught bits and pieces of, and Margaret asked a few questions you would normally expect from a four year old.

The street was lined with tall Victorian style houses, many of them plain and white or a light yellow. We stopped in front of a tall white house with a large quince tree in the yard. I stepped out into the street immediately flushed with fear. _Something's wrong here_, I thought. I scanned the yard but nothing seemed out of place, or so I thought. The branches of the quince tree moved slightly and I noticed a large black crow perched on a branch, it was like his eyes were fixed on me, and I had to look away. I grabbed my bags from Robert and I caught a glimpse of Elena out of the corner of my eye. She was watching the bird too; she shivered and quickly looked away. I rolled my bags up the sidewalk and into the living room. The window glass was wavy and the house didn't seem very modern compared to what I'm used to but it was my new home now and I'd just have to get used to it. Robert brought my bags upstairs to Elena and I's room and plopped them on a white bed with light blue sheets and a fluffy dark blue comforter, "This beds yours Miah. Your dresser for your clothes hasn't come in yet and wont be here until next week."

"Oh, it's okay. This is more then enough. Thank you again, Robert. And thanks aunt Judith." She had appeared at the door moments before. After they left Elena and I sat on my bed sorting my clothes and taking anything out of my bags that could be hung up or put in our bathroom or used around our room. I had always had my own bathroom but it was one of the things I had to sacrifice when I decided to move in. Elena and I sat up all day and half the night talking and laughing and unpacking. When I had brought up her texting all day she told me she was talking to her friends Meredith and Bonnie about a certain Stefan Salvatore. She told me about how he was new and the only boy who hadn't thrown himself at her. She told me all about her Plan A and how she would have him even if it killed her. When she and I fell asleep we were both tired and excited about school the next day, with it being my first day and all.

I walked with Elena down the hall to seventh period European History, keeping an eye out for Stefan, just like Elena asked.

"Salvatore in 3, 2, 1." Stefan walked past us without even paying attention and looking as stunning as ever in his jeans. Two boys larger then Stefan stood in the doorway talking and pretending no one else was there.

"Excuse me." Stefan's voice was smooth and confident but the two huge boys paid him little attention. "What did you say?" the bigger of the two boys asked.

"Excuse me." Stefan repeated. The two boys looked like they wanted to laugh but they held it back. A tall boy with short blond hair that I recognized as Matt Honeycutt, Elena's old boyfriend, walked up, "Is there a problem."

The two boys jumped to the side and let Matt, Stefan, Elena, and I through. The boys two stared at me and I rolled my eyes while they took their seats and I sat down behind Elena just in time for our history teacher Mr. Tanner, to walk in. I could hear Elena whispering to herself, "You can do this Elena." I wrote a note to Elena telling her to calm down but it didn't seem to do much good. After an what seemed like an hour of Mr. Tanner talking about Europe's part in WW2 the bell rang and everyone jumped up, but no one was faster then Elena. I walked around the back of the room too Bonnie's desk and Meredith followed suit.

"Oh my God Miah! Hey we missed you it's been like two years?" Bonnie hugged me and jumped up and down, her bright red curls bouncing with her.

"Yeah.'" I jumped with her until she finally calmed down, "What did you do to your hair?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said gesturing to my shoulder length black hair and purple highlights that had been long and brown last time we seen each other.

"I like it." Meredith said popping up behind me.

"Thank you." I turned around and hugged Meredith, catching a glimpse of Elena's crushed face, "Shit." Bonnie and Meredith turned around just in time to see Stefan and Matt turning away from Elena and running off to football practice. I ran over to her grabbed her arm and took her out the back door of the classroom with Meredith and Bonnie following. When we got to Elena's locker she had shooed Bonnie and Meredith away and I thought I was going to be next.

"Miah, I want to show you something." She slammed her locker shut, grabbed my wrist, and took me to the back of the school, "We have to hop the fence." Elena looked off to the side once to see the boys trying out for football and a lot of them were cute and muscular, except for the two boys that blocked the door in Euro History they were far from cute. Matt was one of the cute boys as was Stefan and a boy Josh from my Chem. class. Elena's head shot back down to stare at the grass as she kept walking. I felt bad for her the look on her face in class had been a look of complete humiliation and I knew she just wanted to run out of there and cry. Elena climbed the fence easily; I guess she did this a lot. I, being shorter then her, found it a bit harder to get over but I did it. Elena took me past houses and through woods until we reached a cemetery. It was well kept and all the headstones looked clean and new.

"This is the new cemetery but were going to the old one." Elena said as we got to the edge of the cemetery and walked over to an old bridge. The old cemetery was just that. Old. Grass was growing over the headstones and all the headstones were sunken into the ground. The church was in ruins and only three of the walls were standing. Elena led me over to a headstone that read 'Gilbert' and she sat down in front of it.

"You miss them too?" She looked up at me.

"Elena, your mom was like a second mother to me how could I not miss her. And your dad was there for me when my dad couldn't be. I love your mom and dad I always have and I always will." I sat down next to her, "I know it's hard and I can't relate cause I haven't lost my parents but Elena I can see your mom in you. My dad had pictures of him, your mom, and Aunt Judith and you look so much like your mom. And I really don't know how else to make you feel better but it'll get easier but at least Aunt Judith left Paris and moved to Virginia to make thinks easier for you and Margaret. I mean yall can see your parents. And talk to them. When my dad goes off to wherever the hell he goes, I can't see him or talk to him, even though he's alive." My dad was a spy for the United States army and my mom and I lived in Paris while he traveled the world. We were never allowed to know where he was. He would give us hints sometimes but we barely talked to him. I miss my dad but at least he's alive, "I'm sorry Elena."

"Come on let's get out of here. I'm scared after what happened last week. Did I tell you?" She said as she got up and looked around and the reddish purple sky.

I stood up and we started walking, "No you didn't. What happened?"

"A few nights ago me Bonnie and Meredith were out here and the strangest thing happened to Bonnie; she got all pale and a voice that wasn't hers came out of her and it was like, 'Elena… Elena… Elena, someone's out there waiting for you Elena.' And then something black and smoke like started chasing us and it followed us until we got over the bridge. Then the next day Mary told us an old man had been attacked and officers found him under the bridge."

"Damn. What was chasing you?"

"I don't know Miah, but it was scary. It was black and it looked like smoke coming off the ground."

"Something like that!" Behind us was what looked like smoke but darker and it was _chasing_ us!

"Yes Miah run!" Elena grabbed my hand and we ran screaming across the bridge and ran all the way home.

Later that night long after Elena was asleep I sat up and bed and wrote,

September 2, 1:00 am

_Dear Diary, _

_My first day in Fells Church and weird _

_things are already happening. _

_The day started out normally with_

_a shower and some breakfast_

_Then school but after school Elena _

_and I went to the cemetery._

_I got to see my Aunt and Uncle _

_but Elena seemed really _

_shaken up after Stefan turned her down. Stefan, _

_damn Stefan is really good looking but Elena _

_really likes him so he's off limits. _

_Then that thing started chasing us!_

_I mean what was that stuff. All I know is that there _

_aren't gunna be any more trips to the cemetery anytime soon._

_Well I guess that's a good enough first day as any. _

_Welcome to Fells Church Miah, Welcome to Fells Church._

_Miah _

Well That Was Chapter One Let Me Know What Yu Think. I'm Hoping To Get To The Interesting Part Soon Enough The Beginnings Are Usually Dull Sorry, Well Hope You Like It. See You Next Chapter Loves3


	3. Ch 2Homecoming & A Stranger

Chapter 2_ Homecoming & A Stranger

I sat on my bed with my book, watching Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith get ready for the homecoming dance. Meredith was poking and pulling and prodding at Elena's golden hair, which went from its usual down and wavy state to being curled in an up-do and Elena looked beautiful like the queen she was tonight.

"Miah please come with us. It'll be fun." Bonnie begged, examining her pink dress in the mirror again.

"I don't have a date or a dress and homecomings just aren't my thing." I lied.

Elena spun around, "Yes they are! You love going out you liar."

"But not when I'm the new girl from Paris in a small town"

"Being the new girl has never stopped you before." She pointed out. Truth is, I wanted to go. I really did but I've never had competition before, and that's exactly what Elena was. Competition. She was just as beautiful as I am and just as smart. But this was her home turf, she had an advantage over me and I didn't want to play someone that I couldn't beat. But Elena was getting suspicious and I didn't want her knowing I was jealous, "If yall can get me a date and a dress I'll go."

"Done." Meredith said as she finally got done fixing Elena's Hair.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"I've been talking to Matt and his friend Josh is going and he's been asking about you. And you're going to wear Elena's strapless purple cocktail dress she wore for her sweet sixteen." She said confidently.

"Damn." I mumbled, "Alright I'll be right back. I reached into Elena's closet and pulled out a beautiful, flowy, purple dress. Meredith pushed me into the bathroom and wouldn't let me out until the dress was on. When I walked out of the bathroom three freshly glossed lips hit the floor. Bonnie spoke first, "It looks beautiful Miah."

"It really does." Meredith said stunned. Elena just mumbled, "Yeah really pretty, Miah"

"Thanks Guys. Now Meredith, about that date?"

She pulled out her cell and called Josh, "Hey Josh are you still going to homecoming tonight?"… "Yeah she's going"… "See you there".

"He'll be waiting Miah."

"Thanks Meredith."

The four of us arrived at the schools auditorium 'fashionably late' as Meredith puts it. We walked in together and everyone stopped to look at us. This wasn't new to me, being the center of attention, but these people were and I had to show my best. I flashed a mile and watched all the boys melt. I saw Josh in the corner holding a cup, and talking to some guy on the football team. I pushed through the crowds and walked over to him, "Hey you been asking about me?"

"Uhmm, yeah actually. I was meaning to talk to you. I've actually had my eye on you since you arrived in town. You're really cute."

I smiled, "Yeah I've heard."

"Wow, you're a confident one."

"Should I be scared of loosing you?"

"No, you should be worried about getting me to like you."

"If you didn't like me would you be standing here right now."

"Hmm, another girl that always has to be right." He flashed a quick smile and held out the cup he had, "Want some?"

I took a sip of what I thought was punch and spit it out all over the floor, "What the hell is that?"

"It's spiked. You don't drink?"

"I have a few times but I'm not drinking here or any of that. I don't even know what it is."

"Its just regular punch I just added something to it. Too strong?" he smirked and took the cup back.

"Way to strong. And what something? If it's that strong you don't need much of it."

I really looked at Josh's eyes for the first time and seen that he looked a little drunk, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." He said moving away from the wall. I then realized he had been using the wall for support because he couldn't stand up straight, "So Sweetie how's about we get you feeling as good as I am? And then we can go back to my place and have some real fun." He came and put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his sweaty body. For someone so sexy, he was completely disgusting. My impression of Josh definitely changed when he slid his hand down my bare back and the sweat from his hands seeped through the thin fabric of my dress. Suddenly, he swung me around, slammed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I tried to break free but he had both of my hands held in one of his and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I got up my strength pushed him away from me and knocked him on the ground. He got up pretty quick for someone who was drunk and came back twice as hard as I did. I ducked with his fist just missing me, and punched him square in the nose. Josh fell to the ground with a thud his cup still in his hand and whatever was in his cup spilled all over the floor. Surprisingly no one had seen us fight so I snuck away through the back doors of the gym and ran off to the only place close to the school that I knew how to get to. Against all my better judgment I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery. I could've stopped like common sense told me to but then again I couldn't. I had to go to the cemetery, I don't know why but I had to, something was pulling me there. I stopped at the foot of the bridge and hesitated before taking the first step over it. When the world didn't stop and the bridge didn't crumble beneath my feet I figured it was safe to take another step. Step by step I made it over the bridge and past the moss covered tombstones, and piles of crumbled rocks and just stood there waiting for something anything to happen and when nothing happened I just fell to the ground and cried. Even though no one had seen the fight between Josh and me I was still completely embarrassed. Elena had won. I knew she would but I figured there would be some sort of competition between us and there wasn't she just won like she always did. I heard something move in the trees behind be but I didn't really care enough to look up.

"Now what's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here this late at night dressed like that?" The velvet voice sent chills down my spine. I spun around to face the dark stranger behind me. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather but it looked good on him.

"You would know already if it was any of your business now wouldn't you?" I replied standing up and dusting off my dress.

"Ah, yes but I tend to think of lovely ladies such as yourself as my business." He said coming closer.

I was not about to back down. "I guess I'm not part of that particular classification."

He came out of the shadows and flashed a smile showing me his teeth, no not teeth. Fangs.

I woke up in the dark, surrounded by trees, with a massive headache. Dazed and confused, I sat up and looked around. I was in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Everything was quiet except the stranger that met me in the cemetery. He was leaning against a tree to the far left with his back towards me, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, I…" I stuttered, confused.

"Are you hurt?" he asked without emotion. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my neck. I wanted to cry but I held back the tears.

"No." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar, Miah."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"How? Who are you?"

"I'm a threat to you. But soon this night will be a blur. You are the only human I have ever said this to and you will be the last. I'm sorry for what I've put you through tonight." With that he was gone, leaving me in pain and stranded in the woods.

I walked, for what seemed like hours, through the woods until I found the cemetery again but this time I was in the new cemetery so I didn't have to cross the bridge. Dizzy, I walked back home. When I arrived everything was dark; all the lights were off, even the streetlights. I felt my way through the yard to the front door and unlocked it as quietly as I could, snuck up the stairs and up to Elena and I's bedroom. I tried not to wake her up but Elena stirred anyway, "Hey where you been all night?"

"I'll explain in the morning. I'm too tired to talk right now."

"Kay." She mumbled and went back to sleep and I did the same.

The sun shone bright through the large bay window, covering everything in a pool of light. Elena was already up and getting dressed, "Morning sunshine. Why, don't you look lovely."

I got up and shuffled over to the mirror examining my reflection. My hair was a mess and my makeup was running down my face, but what caught my eye were the two red marks on my neck that I **didn't **see. I'm sure they were there last night I felt the blood and the pain and I remembered them. I remembered everything from last night. And I also remembered how late I came home last night and I knew I had some explaining to do.

"So where were you last night? Josh got knocked out. They say he passed out from drinking and he's getting suspended."

"I punched him."

"You what?"

"He kept trying to touch me and kiss me and I punched him. And ran off."

"Ran off to…" she stared. After about 30 seconds, when I didn't say anything she said, "Miah I was worried. Where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything Miah."

"I can't tell you because I can't remember. All I know is that I was in the cemetery, and this guy was there. When I woke up I was in the woods and he told me to go home, I wondered around forever until I was in the new cemetery and I came home."

"Oh Miah that sounds horrible. Did he hurt you or hit you or anything? Do you remember what he looked like?"

I did remember, everything. I remembered how cold it was and how much colder his touch was and I remembered every perfect feature that he had covered in black leather, and I remember he had the face of an angel but the intent of something far worse then I wanted to imagine.


	4. Ch 3 Damon Salvatore

Chapter 3_ Damon Salvatore

Damon POV

I closed my eyes for the billionth time tonight and tried once again to forget her face. She was beautiful; pulling off a certain look not many girls could pull off, with her pale skin and black hair that fell just below her shoulders, and those purple tips, she did seem the creative type. The taste of her blood still danced on the tip of my tongue and it was heaven. Not being with her was almost painful. But I couldn't hurt her again I wouldn't. I don't know what I do with myself if I hurt her in the end. For many years, well over a few hundred, I held my feelings in tact and kept myself guarded but one look at this girl and that's all over. I wanted to be with her now, for more then her blood or her body. I loved the way being around her made me feel, even if she didn't know the effect simply hearing her voice had on me. Her velvet voice was beautiful and it was filled with compassion and understanding that opened me up to new worlds that reminded me of old ones. She reminded me of Katherine. Katherine had been beautiful yes, if I denied that it would make me a liar. Something I'm not, never have been, and will never be. But just like Katherine, once Stefan found out he would be jealous as usual and try to take her as his own. I wouldn't let Miah go. I'd fight and even kill. I killed him once over a girl I loved and I'd do it again. Did I just think what I thought I was thinking? …I loved Miah? I barely new her… but that was enough. The feelings I had for her greatly outnumbered any feelings I had once had for Katherine. I loved Miah and I wouldn't let Stefan touch her. I ran over to the single hotel bed, pushed to the corner with its horrid sheets that you would only find in a hotel, and picked up my phone and dialed the one number I never thought I'd call again. After three rings he answered, "I never thought I'd see your number on my caller ID again."

"Trust me brother, this is not a call I was happy to make."

"Well you obviously did not call to make small talk, get on with it Damon."

"Miah. If you even think about laying a hand on her I will have to hurt you."

"Miah?"

"That Elena girl's cousin Miah. You know damn well who I'm talking about Stefan. This is one matter I'm more then serious about."

"No need to fret Damon. Miah is not the girl I'm interested brother. And I wont even think about Miah as long as you keep your hands of my Elena."

"Then for once you and I are in perfect agreement."

"Seems to be true. Is that all you wanted brother?"

"Yes. Just wanted to make sure we touched up on that particular matter."

"Goodbye then Damon."

I hung up the phone, not wanting to here no more of my brother's voice. Miah was safe from him and that's all that mattered to me. And with that thought out of the way I could for the first time in hundreds of years I could sleep peacefully.

_Miah POV _

The ball flew over my head and I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the blinding sun as I watched the ball fly across the field.

"Miah, you could have caught that." Coach Carson called from behind home plate; I was in the outfield with Meredith and Elena, "Not a chance, Coach Car. I don't like baseball and it doesn't like me."

"Excuses Miah. That's all I hear from you."

"I'm sorry, Coach Car." I called back to her, "Get over it, Coach." I mumbled. Meredith laughed, she and I had become really good friends in the week or so that I had been in town

On the other side of the field the football team was practicing; Josh wouldn't even look my way after homecoming night. Stefan had been avoiding everyone except Matt, but today he was staring at me and when I met his gaze he looked away and went back to the game, and Matt was so love struck over Elena, it was almost heartbreaking. To see him have to see her everyday so in love and only wanting to make her happy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when another baseball came whizzing into the outfield. Elena, who had really been getting into the game, slid past me to get to the ball, she got up threw the ball and dusted herself off, "I could get used to this game." Meredith and I exchanged nervous glances as we observed what used to be my cousin. Elena who always looked neat was now covered in dust and dirt and her hair was messy and windblown. I however was not about to mess up my nails on a stupid game. Never. And I won't play this game ever again. Ever.

"Please. Oh please Miah, please come play." Elena continued to beg me the entire walk home about going to play the dreaded game. Baseball. Again. After being forced to play in class today Elena thought it would be fun to play again in some open field out by the cemetery. So not, "Okay Elena you win darn it. I'll play."

A smile spread across her face and she pulled out her phone and dialed. Within and hour Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Josh, Elena, and I were all in an open clearing in the woods ready to play ball. Besides the seven of us two other guys that Elena had called were tagging along on Matt's team. The taller of the two was also the cutest. He had sandy colored hair that barely brushed his eyebrows, and blue eyes. He was a head taller then me and he had a pretty nice body. However the shorter one wasn't as built and his hair wasn't as long as the other boy, and it was darker but not quite black. The game started off kind of slow, but eventually started to heat up when out of nowhere a large crow, the same one in the quince tree my first day here in Fells Church, I just knew it, swooped down and stole the ball out of the air, and flew off into the woods surrounding the clearing.

"Well, I guess the games over." Matt said.

"Aww, I wanted to keep playing." Elena complained.

"No need to be upset, Darling," A guy walked out of the shadows cast by the trees and I was overwhelmed with the same sense of fear that I felt when I seen that crow the first time and when I met this same stranger in the cemetery, he was dressed the same except that he traded his sweater for a leather jacket. He held up our baseball, "This was dropped at my feet." I seemed to be the only one not phased by his completely gorgeous features… okay I was slightly thrown off but not like I wanted to admit it. Everyone in the clearing seemed to be staring at the same thing; the way he was staring at me. My Eyes were fixated on him and how slow he seemed to be moving towards me, and then suddenly he made a quick turn to Elena and handed her the ball. Without a word from anyone he simply flashed a smile walked around so that he was behind Elena and walking backwards towards the edge of the clearing and Elena said, "Have I seen you before? Like around town?"

"The names Salvatore. As in Damon Salvatore. I tend to be a stranger in these parts." Subtly but surely he looked directly at me, "But some know me better then others." His eyes moved to Stefan, "Some wish they didn't know me. But to everyone else, "He broke his gaze and looked around, "I'm a complete mystery."

Was I the only one freaked out? …The looks on my friends' faces said obviously not.

With that he turned and walked away. After several minutes, Elena was the first one to speak, "I think we should go." And with that she walked away and everyone wordlessly followed. I wouldn't have been able to speak if I wanted too, the feeling I had from just seeing him was still with me. I had to tell Elena. Everything.

The wind blew through the open window to Elena and I's bedroom and it blew the sweet smell of whatever flower Aunt Judith was growing right underneath the window all around Bonnie Meredith Elena and I as we sat around Elena's rug in between our two beds.

"So it was really him? Are you sure?" Bonnie's frantic voice carried in the wind.

"Shhhhhhh!" Elena, Meredith, and I all whispered. I continued, "Yes. It was him. Im sure of it."

"You didn't see the way he looked at her in the field." Elena chimed in.

"Deff creepy." Meredith added. I shot her a _you're not helping_ look and she simply shrugged her shoulders. I sat cross- legged on the floor at the foot of Elena's bed and threw my head back onto the mattress, Elena sat down next to me and laid a comforting hand on my knee, Bonnie sat across from us and Meredith sat on Elena's bed playing with my hair.

"The questions on the table are, why? And what are we gunna do about it?" Elena mused.

"He's kind of scary." Bonnie chimed in, a shiver going up her spine.

"No he's more then kind of scary." I admitted. I was scared of Damon. Really scared. But soon emotion flooded through me and as if it broke the dam that was holding the words in my mouth I spilled everything about that night. About my escape from homecoming and Josh, about how Damon had met me in the cemetery, the overwhelming need to follow him into the woods, his perfect features in the moonlight in the clearing, the pain… I remembered the pain very well; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and, at the point of tears, I faced the terrified faces of my friends. Meredith was interested, Bonnie was shaking, and Elena was somewhat taken back at all this.

"Oh wow." Elena managed to say. Everyone else seemed utterly speechless.

After several moments of silence I couldn't take it anymore, "Will someone please say something to make me feel better about this situation."

"I don't know what to tell you Mads." Elena shrugged, "But I'm thinking."

"Mads?" Meredith asked quickly.

"Miah Madelynne Jace. When I was little my dad would call me Mads because of my middle name. He always liked it more then Miah and he had wanted my name to be Madelynne Miah instead but my mom didn't like it so they switched. But no one really calls me Mads anymore. No one but my dad." Tears fell down my face quietly and Elena put her arms around me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it. Reflex."

"It's alright Laney." She and I both smiled little happy smiles because of the memories that ran through both of our minds at being called by childhood nicknames. I wiped the tears from my face and put my game face on, "What's the plan?"

"Well there isn't much to do about this whole thing other then to protect you. If he is what you say he is, a vampire, then we have to research vampires and take any precautions we can against him. Oh, and make sure that you're never alone with him." She added looking at me.

"We really should warn Matt and Stefan too." Bonnie spoke for the first time since I had told everyone the news. She looked oddly paler then before and her eyes seemed oddly distant. She started breathing really slow and heavy. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them, they weren't her beautiful emerald eyes we were used to. They were red the color of bright fresh blood.

"I hate you. You spiteful bitch. I created you and this is how you thank me you turn on me! How can you make him fall in love with you! I will get him back Miah Jace I swear it. You may have been born the way you are but I can take you out of this world remember that! You too Elena! The two of you are stealing them and ruining everything! But I will get you back for it and I will get my Damon back and my Stefan!" And with that Bonnie collapsed onto the floor.

Meredith was the first to speak, "What the hell?" and as if that was our cue the three of us took off to Bonnie's side and tried to wake her up. Elena ran down stairs to get some water and Meredith and I tried to sit Bonnie up and shake her awake, all the while franticly yelling back and forth,

"What was that!" I screamed grabbing the water from Elena's shaking hand and dipping my fingers in it so that I could flick some onto Bonnie's snow white face.

"I don't know!"

"Elena said she had a psychic fit a few weeks ago!"

Meredith's face lit up with realization and she took the cup from my hand threw all of the water onto Bonnie's face and ran to my laptop. Bonnie blinked and opened her eyes as I lifted her up onto Elena's bed. She kept mumbling about how sorry she was that she had called me a bitch and that she had threatened to kill Elena and me, and about how she didn't want Damon or Stefan and she didn't hate us but I just told her it was all right and tried to get her to stop crying and breath. Elena climbed in bed next to Bonnie and I ran over to Meredith and the page she had on pulled up on the screen, "Psychics, Druids, And Mystics Oh My!".

"What's this?" I asked climbing into my bed alongside Meredith.

"It's a website about psychics and they might have some information about being possessed."

"Uhh, guys?" Elena looked kind of worried as she talked, "Bonnie said this time it was different. This time she remembered being possessed, last time she didn't." she looked at Meredith and added, "Remember?"

Meredith closed my laptop and put it on my lap and slid over next to Bonnie and Elena, "Tell us everything you remember."

"I was just listening to Miah talk and all of a sudden she showed up. You guys didn't see her too?"

"See who?" I said.

"The girl that looked like Elena."

The three of us all stopped and turned to Elena's face and she mouthed the word _me?_

"Yes you. She had your eyes and your hair color and she really looked like you but I knew it wasn't you because you wouldn't have fought me for control. You wouldn't do that. And you wouldn't have threatened to kill yourself or Miah."

"I swear it wasn't me."

"We know." Meredith said.

Bonnie was still shaking.

"I think you two should sleep here tonight, just in case that girl Bonnie saw comes after one of us or Bonnie again. And I don't think we should be alone anymore. Not for the next few days." I said trying to calm everyone down, "Lets just try and go to sleep then in the morning you can get Stefan's number from Matt because Damon looked at Stefan when he said, "Some wish they didn't know me". I think we should get to the bottom of this whole thing and we can meet up with Stefan tomorrow since we don't have school. But for tonight I think we should just go try and sleep."

"Yeah, that's really all we can do." Elena said. And I grabbed a red spaghetti strap tank top and some black mesh shorts and headed off to Elena and I's bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

I opened the door to the bathroom letting all of the steam flow into Elena and I's room. Elena was laying in her bed curled up in a ball, Meredith was laying in a sleeping bag on the floor at the foot of my bed, and Bonnie was curled up in the fetal position on the other side of Elena's bed. I walked over to the open window to the wanna-be balcony and tried to shut it when I seen the raven for the second time today. And I knew. It's eyes were nearly black, and they were bottomless, full of emotion but guarded. Oh so guarded. They were Damon's eyes. I slammed the window shut, locked it, pulled the curtains shut, and with that I curled up under my blanket and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

8


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets

Chapter 4_ Secrets

I pulled my hoodie on over my pj shirt and threw the hood over messy bun. My phone vibrated from the pocket of my sweatshirt, notifying me of the new text message that was waiting for me. The message, I already knew, was from Stefan.

_I'm outside. Whenever you're ready just come down. _

I grabbed some jeans from my closet threw them on, slid on some of Elena's tennis shoes and silently snuck down the stairs and out the back door. I avoided the living room and the front door because I had noticed Robert sleeping on the sofa when I had come down the get some water earlier. When I was safely outside I took off around the house to the front yard; Stefan's black Porsche was sitting on the curb. I ran around to the passenger side of his car, opened the door and jumped in. To my relief, the heat was on full blast, "Oh Thank God, It's freezing out there." And it really was the wind had been picking up, it seemed the more stressed I got the colder it got.

He laughed a little at my need for warmth and I was glad to see he was just as comfortable as I was about this, "Good evening, Miah."

"I believe it's good morning."

He glanced at the clock, 1 am, "It appears you're right. Good morning, Miss Jace."

I would still be sleeping at this time in the morning, well not usually because I'm a night person but tonight I would still be sleeping, if it had not been for that damn dream.

At 12:30 I had called Matt and woken him up to get Stefan's number and surprisingly Stefan had still been awake. After lots of convincing he agreed to meet me and talk with me.

"Thanks again for talking to me so late" I smiled up at him.

"I felt the need to intervene after I heard about Bonnie's psychic fit. Now tell me everything from the beginning." He said as he pulled off the curb and started to drive down the street.

Without so much as wondering where we were going, I told him everything from when I first came to Fell's Church and noticed the crow, to homecoming night, to the baseball game, which he already knew about, and about Bonnie's fit, that I had previously mentioned and how we were planning on calling him in the morning. He would nod every now and then and chime in when necessary. Then I mentioned the reason I was actually sitting in his car, the reason I couldn't sleep.

"I had a dream last night." I explained, "It was about Damon."

"Tell me?"

"I was sitting outside on Elena and I's balcony with my little cousin, Margaret's cat and the crow showed up the cat was hissing and pawing at the crow and then a dark mist surrounded the crow and then Damon was there. The crow was nowhere to be seen. Damon held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me close, and I wasn't scared It was like I had been out there waiting for him and when he held me it was natural. But I don't know how that can be when right now I'm scared of him."

He drank all this in, "Was that all?"

"No, Elena was there. Well, I thought it had been Elena until she spoke. It was the same voice from Bonnie's… err trance. Her voice was filled with hatred and she kept talking about how she could take me out of this world just as easily as she'd created a way for me into this world. But I knew I was safe with Damon. He wouldn't let her touch me. But the cat could touch me. She scratched me."

"That's all very odd. I tend to think that dreams mean things but I think your dream last night may have just been over active imagination when it comes to that part where that girl you thought was Elena said she created you. Its all a very odd coincidence I'm sure. And are you sure you didn't imagine what happened homecoming night?"

He thought I was crazy. Making it all up. I'd prove to him that I wasn't. "There's more."

"Go on."

"When I woke up I had a scratch on my arm right where the cat had scratched me in my dream." I paused and he merely looked at me. I took off my sweatshirt so he could see the red, raised mark on my shoulder. His forest colored eyes got bigger and he raised one eyebrow.

"I'm scared, Stefan."

He was silent for a few moments then he took a deep breath and laid his head against the seat, "Miah." His voice seemed strained and I could almost see the stress rolling off him. "You're right. It's a very scary idea. And a very scary reality at that. But it's Damon and I's reality. Miah, please do not be afraid of what I'm going to tell you, I promise you're in no danger with me, but Damon and I are both vampires."

He stopped and held his breath, looking as if he was waiting on me to freak and run screaming from the car, but my mom's big on vampires so the idea that they were real, or that I was in the presence of a vampire didn't come as quite a shock to me, "And?"

"And… you're no in the least bit frightened?"

"No, my mom studies vampires, mainly from the Italian Renaissance time period but I knew from her research they vampires were still around. That's why I didn't report Damon to the police for attempted murder or anything like that."

Stefan's looked at me like I had just fallen from the sky and had grown a third eye in the process.

"Not the reaction you were expecting was it?"

He simply shook his head and smiled, "You did seem the type to be more intrigued then frightened by vampire kind."

"Yeah, I'm an interesting one. A lot of weird things happen to me. Especially in the past two months."

"What was two months ago?"

"My 16th birthday. Ever since then I've just been feeling I don't know, different. And tonight it seems that the more stressed I get the colder the wind gets. When I woke up from that nightmare there was so much wind it actually opened the window in Elena and I's room." The simple thought of it made my head spin, "But that's not my focus." I said shaking my head as if the thoughts would somehow leave my mind, "Damon is. And getting my feelings for him straight."

"You're feelings for him?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at me, "And what are those feelings?"

"I… I don't know. He scares me, but the last week in the cemetery I felt so drawn to him. As if he would have made every wrong thing that had happened that night become right. And in my dream it was so natural for me to be with him, so comforting. He was so protective that for a moment I thought he actually cared."

"I think he does care. Which is saying a lot considering that Damon doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Allow me to explain my feelings of hatred toward my brother?"

"Your brother?

"Yes, Damon is my brother. We were both growing up in Italy during the Renaissance. And we both loved a young girl named Katherine, she was beautiful and smart, and of course a vampire." He trailed off, somewhat lost in thought, "She had a secret that I thought I knew, but obviously she had another. And to this day I don't know it and she's dead now so I never will." He snapped back into reality, "But the one I knew about her I kept. Damon, however also shared this secret. Damon and I fought over her for months and when she made her decision she chose both of us, but I was unwilling to share her with my envious brother. Damon always wanted what I wanted or what I had and that included Katherine, however Katherine was the one thing he didn't get. Neither of us ended up with Katherine; she killed herself at the thought of us fighting over her like we were. She left us a note explaining that now that she was out of the way Damon and I could finally treat each other like brothers but we did no such thing. Damon and I killed each other in a sword fight that very day. We each had enough of Katherine's blood to keep us from dying and instead we received these new lives. From that point forth my brother and I went our separate ways. Damon took his money and spent it on luxuries, traveling the world, and women. I didn't I stayed in Italy; I moved to the outskirts of the city and took up residence with an old man. He was a very kind and gentle wine maker. When he died he left me his home but eventually I had to leave and I came to America. I came to Fell's Church looking for a fresh start. I had one until I went to school and met Elena. Then images flooded through my memory, of Katherine and her beauty, however I'd trade every pretty memory of Katherine if I could have one beautiful memory with Elena." He sighed and started again as I sat there entranced as I listened to his story, "But back to Damon. The only person he cared about more then himself was Katherine, but his feelings for you are different. My brother called me homecoming night and I was quite taken back because I haven't heard from my brother in over a hundred years but you and his feelings for you changed that."

I sat facing him with my feet on the seat, my knees tucked under my chin, probably looking like a deer in the headlights drinking in all the information. Stefan glanced at the clock, almost three in the morning, "Miah, I think it is past a certain young lady's bedtime." He smirked at me.

"Yeah. Your mom's." We both laughed and I looked around and realized we were back home. I sighed, "Thank you again Stefan." I gave him a quick hug, threw my sweatshirt back on, and opened the door.

"Oh, and before I forget, and just in case you didn't notice yet, Damon is that crow you've been seeing. Vampires can morph, I guess, into animals."

"Oh. What are you?"

"A hawk." He smiled a smile that told me he was very proud to be that hawk.

"I'll be on the lookout for you." I winked, smiled and shut the door.

I pulled up my hood and ran through the yard to the back door as he drove away.

I quietly unlocked the back door and tip toed inside. I took my key out the door shut it as quietly as possible but of course, it squeaked. Behind me someone flicked on the light and I was sure Aunt Judith had caught me sneaking out and I was done for. I turned to face Elena in her pj's standing by the counter with a cup of coffee, "Where have you been?"

"Out." _I'm so dead_, I thought.

"Obviously. Care to spare some more detail on things?"

"I was with Stefan. I called him and he agreed to talk to me after he found out about Bonnie's little earlier. I was gunna wait like we planned but well I had a dream it was really creepy and I was going to ignore it until I realized I had really been scratched." I took off my sweatshirt again so she could see the scratch her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes got wide when she seen it, "I called Stefan and told him it was important. Did you know Stefan and Damon are brothers?"

"What? No."

"Oh yeah and they're both vampires." I tried to sound nonchalant but I knew Elena would freak. Instead of freaking she spit her coffee out all over the floor.

"You're going to wake up Robert." I grabbed her arm, turned out the light, and pulled her upstairs.

Once we were upstairs in our room I told her about my dream and I recalled Stefan's entire story and told Elena everything he had told me. I told her about Damon as well and my feeling's towards him. the more I talked the more excited I became and the more the wind outside was howling then I had to tell her something I had left out when I was talking to Stefan.

"Ever since I turned 16 these things have been happening"

"So when you were stressed earlier the wind got colder and if I'm not going crazy when you were calm the wind was calm and the wind changed as you did. Creepy. But it follows in pursuit of everything else that's been happening tonight "

I smiled at the fact that Elena could remain calm and laugh in a situation like this where in a way both of our worlds might just be coming crashing down.

"It's almost morning Elena. Lets go to sleep and we can talk about this and think about it rationally in the morning, think it through and quit being teenage girls."

"True cause I think I'm a bit to tired to really think about aaaaaaaall of this." She yawned climbing under her blanket and, after changing out of my jeans and taking my contacts out, I did the same. I hoped that some sleep would be just what I needed to clear my head. To think I was starting to have feelings for I vampire that I didn't know! That would be the stupidest thing I ever did but it seemed that I was slowly getting stupider. For the first time I actually paid attention to the little voice in the back of my mind, _Don't worry everything's supposed to happen this way. Things will definitely begin to clear up._

But being as tired as I was I attempted to roll over, ignore it for tonight, and get some much-needed sleep.

_Knock knock knock_

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my eyes in an effort to get some sleep.

_Knock knock knock_

"Elenaaa." I whined, "Answer the damn door."

And that's when I realized it wasn't a knock on the door it was a knock on the window. I moved the blankets away from my face so that I could clearly see a large black crow outside the window on the balcony. I climbed out of bed, stumbling around more then anything, grabbed my glasses of the nightstand, and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?" I said stumbling over to the white patio chair and curling up in it. The air wasn't as cold as last night it was actually very comfortable. My eyes still shut, I didn't even notice Damon change from the crow to himself.

"Probably not." I opened my eyes at the sound of his velvet voice drifting around me through the air. He looked different today then the other times I had seen him. Today he had exchanged his black leather for a pair of slacks and I nice button down shirt. Of course they were black, but it looked good on him. I bet everything would look good on him.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I asked. Well I yawned it more then anything but he still understood me.

"No where yet. But if a certain lady would like to join me for breakfast I might be going somewhere?" He spoke with utter confidence but what he said reminded me of the situation I was in and the awkwardness that I should've felt when I realized I was talking to a vampire that I had only talked to once before was out on my balcony trying to get me to go off with him again, should have arrived but oddly I was calm. It was natural for me to be sitting out here talking to him. or at least that's how I felt. So I decided to make jokes. I looked up at him and smirked, "And in this said, breakfast, will I be the meal?"

"No." He gave a little chuckle, "Not at all, let me rephrase my question. Would you my darling, allow me to take you out this morning?"

Did a vampire just ask me out? Yes! What do I say? What do I say? Say yes stupid!

"Well, it couldn't hurt… but let's hurry up before everyone wakes up and starts to wonder why I'm gone again."

"Again?"

"I snuck out last night, well this morning to talk to someone. I had a really crazy dream about you and me last night. And I knew Stefan knew you somehow so I called him and asked about you. But when I came back Elena was up waiting for me. That was at 3 in the morning."

"I wish you hadn't gone to my deranged moron of a brother, but I'm in an unfamiliar situation. If most people had gone to my brother and listened to what he said about me I would probably be furious, however I cannot be, nonetheless stay, mad at you." I could see the darkness in his eyes even though he had tried not to show it, "If I had known you had affairs to attend to last night, I wouldn't have woken you so early."

"No, it's okay. I wanna go with you." I practically jumped out of the chair; suddenly I really wanted to go with him.

"Then I think we should leave before your family and friends wake up and start to miss you."

"Well we can go right after I get dressed." I turned to go back in the room to change but he was in front of me before I could turn around.

"Whoa…" I barely breathed the word and quickly backed up.

"You look adorable. And no ones going to see you where were going. I'm cooking."

I was mind blown I have to admit. He was hot and he could cook, I was a very happy girl.

"Well, we can't go back through the window. Robert's sleeping downstairs sleeping."

"How about we travel my way?" he smirked down at me. His fingers brushed my skin as he moved some of my hair that had

"You see that whole transform into a bird fly away thing don't work with me."

He laughed and grabbed my hand, "I meant jump." And before I could protest he pulled me close and jumped of the balcony.

11


	6. Chapter 5 The Real Damon

Chapter 5_ The Real Damon?

Damon plopped me down on his couch and strode off to the kitchen to start cooking, "My home is yours, feel free to use it as you wish."

The room he left me in, I assumed was the living room, was warm. In both temperature and design. The walls were a tan color with light brown curtains and furniture. There wasn't much in the room though, it was simple; couch, coffee table, big screen TV, and a stand next to it that held what looked like DVDs or CDs. I was having a hard time debating whether or not I wanted to stay on his ultra comfy couch or follow him into the kitchen but I decided that it would be rude to stay on his couch. So I unwillingly got off the couch and stepped around the wall he disappeared behind; the kitchen was just as nice as the living room but not as big. It looked like any other kitchen just really modern.

"Do you need something?" Damon asked grabbing some milk and shutting the fridge.

"Do you need any help?"

"Hmmmmm? Yes I suppose I could use some help."

I walked over to him and checked out the scene on the counter, "What are we cooking?" From what I seen it looked like pancakes or waffles or something like that.

"Pancakes." He smiled down at me.

"How do you know I love pancakes?"

"Plane ride home from Paris. You ate, I'd have too guess, 10 chocolate chip pancakes in 7 hours. No one should be able to eat that much chocolate."

"I can handle it." I hadn't realized how close we'd gotten until now. I was up against the counter and Damon was slowly closing the already small space between us. He put his hands on the marble counter, one on each side of me closing me in. Then I knew something wrong.

"How did know about the pancakes?"

"I was on that flight to Miah. How do you think I knew your name that night in the cemetery? When your grandmother pulled out your ID I saw you name and everything."

All of a sudden I got that feeling that something bad was going on. No, nothing was happening. I was overreacting. The old lady must have pulled out my wallet to get to my blanket and my ID fell out. I was just in shock that I had feelings for a vampire and it was weirding me out. That's all.

"What were you doing on that flight?"

"I was in Paris for the last month and a half, just visiting, and I was coming here because of the power draw. I like to travel the world. Maybe you'll come with me next time I go off."

"Maybe I will. But in the mean time…" I stood on my tiptoes as if I was going to kiss him but instead I grabbed some flour out of the bowl behind me and flicked it at him. When I tried to run he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and picked up some flour and flicked it in my hair, before letting me go. I grabbed the flour bowl and ran around the corner into what looked like a dining room, and waited for him to turn the corner. After a few seconds when he didn't come around I went back into the kitchen to find him. The kitchen was empty. I put the bowl down on the counter and looked around. I didn't hear him as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he looked so sweet and innocent I almost believed he was until he dropped a handful of flour in my hair, I sighed and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. I seen the bowl behind his back, put some in the palm of my hand and blew it at him. We fought like that for a while until we were both practically all white and covered in flour, along with nearly everything in his kitchen and dining room. When we ran out of flour I put the bowl on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa next to Damon. I looked up at him and apologized.

"For what?"

"Your house is a mess thanks to me."

"Rosa will clean it up. That's what she gets paid for."

"You have a maid?"

"Yes. Always have had one. And I always will."

"No."

"No?"

"You're not going to have a maid. It's your house you clean it."

He looked at me like I had just threatened to take away his lifeline for crying out loud. Then his façade changed to one that showed that he thought I wouldn't take away his maid and if I tried he'd stop me.

"You can't take away my maid. It's a maid for crying out loud."

"No, she's a maid. Your maid is not an it. I get the feeling spoiled people like you don't treat your maids fairly."

"So who's going to clean my house if I don't have a maid?"

"You."

He laughed and flashed me one of his heart stopping smiles, "I don't think so."

"Then I'll do it."

"No. It's not your job to clean my house."

"It's not Rosa's either."

"Actually darling, it is."

He won this but I really didn't believe in having maids and servants and this want the end of it.

"I don't like it. Why can't you clean your own house?"

"I never had to clean my own house."

"Your so lazy." I maneuvered my way around so that my feet hung off the arm of the couch and my head was in his lap and smirked up at him.

"You're the one laid up on my couch."

"Got a problem with it?"

"No, not really." He stared down at me and I couldn't help but smile. "It's a lovely view."

"Even all covered in flour?"

"Yes, especially covered in flour. You look beautiful with your hair a mess, no makeup on in your pajamas. You are beautiful no matter what."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure they turned about three shades of red.

"And you're beautiful when you blush."

I looked up at him and found myself staring in his eyes. They were deep and dark and bottomless. It was like I could get lost in his eyes, which I found myself doing very easily. Slowly he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. Most people say when you kiss the guy or girl you love there's fireworks, you float on air, etc, but this kiss was different. The entire world melted away. I hadn't been sure about my feelings for Damon until this moment. I was in love and there was no denying it. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and sat me up on his lap. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and I moved closer to him maneuvering my hands in his hair. My lips parted under his. I breathed in his scent, letting myself be overcome with the outdoorsy smell of the forest and fire. My mind was racing and I'm pretty sure I would be flying if it weren't for Damon's arms still wrapped tight around me holding me to him.

We both jumped when we heard the front door open and something hit the floor. I turned to face a short stout Spanish woman about forty or forty-five years old, I assumed to be Rosa. And here I was covered in flour, sitting on Damon's lap, looking like a deer in the headlights still thrown off after that kiss. Damon closed his eyes and he released his grip on my waist and settled for keeping his hands on my knees.

"Oh! Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…!" She scrambled to pick up the groceries she dropped while Damon snuck a quick kiss, "It was an accident, Mr. Salvatore. I'm leaving." She tried to run out the door at the risk of seeing anything else but Damon stopped her, "Rosa, it's okay. We were just… talking. Come on back."

She obliged and went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

"Could you please clean up all the flour Rosa?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Salvatore." She said from around the corner.

"Don't worry Rosa, I'll do it." I spoke up on her behalf and glared at Damon.

Damon smiled at me and whispered, "Don't worry about it. Rosa will get it."

"No she won't. I will." I wasn't about to make that poor lady clean all this up.

"Don't you think you should clean up first?"

I looked at my clothes and my hair still covered in flour, "Perhaps. But I have no clothes."

"Hmm, let me change and then I'll run by your house and get you some, and make sure that I keep your family sleeping, I can control their actions, in case Stefan didn't tell you that. And I'm sure he also left out the part where I have to be invited into your home. So I need your invitation if you want some clothes."

"Hmmm, then I'm giving you permission to go into my home whenever you want."

He went and changed in a matter of moments, put his flour-covered clothes in a laundry basket, and kissed me goodbye. "I'll be right back, darling. Rosa will show you where the everything is" He made his way out the door.

Rosa came out of the kitchen and grabbed my elbow leading me down a hallway, "Well Miss the shower is in this room and the towels are in this closet here. Just put your dirty clothes outside the door and I'll pick them up and wash them for you."

"Oh no. I'll wash my clothes and Damon's."

She shook her head, "That wont be necessary darling."

"Please Rosa. Let me."

She handed me a towel and a washcloth and shooed me off into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me and I stripped off my flour-covered pajamas and stuck them outside the door, hoping Rosa would let me do the laundry. I stepped into the large walk-in shower and let the hot water rinse the flour of my body and out of my hair. I washed up quickly and washed the flour out of my hair in about ten minutes; hoping to get out before Rosa could start the laundry. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out in the hallway, "Rosa? Did Damon come back with my clothes?"

Then I heard Damon's voice from the living room along with the static of the TV, "I put your clothes by the door, darling. Rosa stepped out for a few minutes."

"Oh. Thank you." I looked down, picked up my clean clothes, and put them on.

Some white aeropostale sweat pants and a pink t-shirt, but it wasn't baggy it kind of hugged my body but not in the trashy way. It looked good.

I walked back into the living room where Damon was laying on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"You also have a pair of shorts and shoes. I put them on my bed in case you didn't want those clothes."

"No. These are perfect. Thank you." I noticed it was eight thirty. "Was anyone up? My family is usually up at around nine but Elena was really tired. She probably slept later today though because we were up late last night. And I know that Aunt Judith and Robert needed to go to work at eight."

"Not to worry it was easy to control their focus. I had your Aunt avoiding your room and I did the same with Robert. I didn't have to keep much control over Elena she was so tired. The other two however, Meredith and Bonnie, I believe."

I nodded and he continued, "Yes, they weren't asleep when I arrived on the balcony but I quickly got them to go back to sleep."

"Oh, this whole mind control thing, you haven't ever done that to me have you?"

"No, dear. I haven't and I don't plan to."

"Good." I walked over to the sofa and realized it was clean, "You did not make her clean the couch, did you?"

"She had everything clean when I came back, then I gave her the rest of the day off. Just to make you happy."

"That was sweet." I sat on the couch next to him as he added, "Except for the laundry." She said you begged her to let you do it."

"Good. I get the feeling she works to hard. Your house is spotless."

"Well Rosa is a very good maid."

I looked at him and smiled finding myself getting lost in his eyes again. He smiled, pulled me close, and whispered, "Do you even come close to knowing what you do to me? How you change me? What you make me realize about myself and my life?"

"No. Tell me."

"I don't have enough time to tell you how miraculous you are."

My cheeks turned red again and I tried to hide it but with no avail. He lifted my chin and kissed me in a very sweet way. He pulled away first but I wrapped my arms around his neck and went for more. I pressed my lips to his and the second our lips met I had that feeling again. The one that made me so sure that I was in love with Damon. The one that made me feel so complete and happy where I was. He kissed me back but all to soon he pulled away. He brushed my cheek with his fingers and traced the lower line of my bottom lip with his fingertip, "It's time I got you home."

I didn't want to leave but he was right I had to go home before everyone woke up.

"Yeah. I should go."

"I'll wash your clothes for you. I… I have something to do so I can't bring you home I'm sorry. But I want you to take my car."

"Alright."

He handed me a key and we walked out into his front yard. At first I hadn't seen a car but then he brought me around the house and I seen a sleek black Porsche Carrera Gt.

"You can't expect me to drive this."

He laughed a bit, "Why not?"

"You're crazy." I tried to give him back the keys but he wouldn't take them.

"Please just take the car, Miah."

"Fine." I got in the car and took the keys from him. I started the car, buckled the seatbelt and turned to face him. His face was only inches from mine.

"I'll see you later."

Barely able to breath I nodded.

"Good. Bye Miah." And he kissed me goodbye and shut the door. I looked out the rearview mirror as he stood in his driveway watching me drive off down the road.

As I was driving it hit me. Hard. I was fully in love with Damon Salvatore.

7


	7. Chapter 6 The Unthinkable

Chapter 6 _ The Unthinkable

By the time I had gotten home I had a lot of explaining to do but when I was done Elena, Meredith, and Bonnie hadn't run from or look at me like I was crazy or anything like that. They all sat and listened and at the end they all looked like we had just had a conversation about my new Gucci purse instead of a couple of vampire brothers.

"I think it's pretty darn cool. You know I'm all for the mystery shizz." Meredith said as she popped another grape in her mouth.

"You're my cousin and I support whatever decision you make and I'm not just saying that because I think I'm in love with his brother." Elena smirked and took the bowl of fruit from Meredith and fishing out a cherry.

"I think it's romantic. So I'm in." Bonnie chimed in.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys." I sighed.

_Damon's POV_

I watched her drive away and wished I didn't have to let her go but I couldn't be around her without feeding first. I had almost been overwhelmed by my need for blood and she had been so close to me. I could have bled her, like I did that night in the cemetery. But I know I cant do that to her. Not against her will again. The pain I put her through that night had hurt me more then anything I had ever endured. But that wouldn't happen again. I ran inside and washed Miah's clothes before going back outside then I pulled my keys out of my pocket, walked around to my back yard, unlocked my red Ferrari 458 Italia, and climbed in. Miah's just lucky I didn't ask her to drive this car home. She would've had a heart attack. I laughed as I imagined what her face looked would have looked like. Beautiful of course but she would've been scared to death to drive this car. I drove off down my street out into town to find someone to bleed before I went back to Miah's place. The town was kind of empty but I could sense that there were some ladies around that wouldn't mind getting bled. I pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that I didn't even bother to know the name of and walked up the waitress at the podium and she immediately blushed about three shades of red and she didn't even come close to Miah when she blushed.

"Can I get you a table today sir?" she asked.

"Hmm, no. Not today." I took the pen from her hand, "Are you happy working here? You don't seem like the type to be a waitress."

"Well, no. This isn't really what I want. More of what my parents want."

"You remind me of a dancer I used to know."

"Dancing is what I want to do but my parents wont pay for classes. They think dancing isn't a 'career' so I'm paying for classes with the money I earn from this job."

"Well I think you'd be a very pretty dancer. Do you think you could dance for me?" I flashed her one of my undeniable smiles and she practically melted where she was standing. She looked around, grabbed my hand and led me outside around the back of the building. I flashed her another undeniable smile but this time I made sure my fangs were noticeable. Fear struck in her eyes but before she could make a run for it I had a hold on her thoughts and easily bled her. Besides her I bled a cashier at grocery store and a girl that had been window-shopping in the middle of town. Finally feeling better I decided I was full enough to handle being around Miah and hopped back into my Ferrari. Many people are surprised that I never get stopped by the cops for speeding, which I do a lot, but you tend to get away with a lot when you have a certain control over the officers of the law. I reached around in the glove compartment for my Ray- Bans and put them on, adjusted the lapis lazuli ring that kept me from turning to dust in the sun, and made my way onto Miah's street. I nearly slammed on my breaks when I seen Stefan's black Porsche parked on the curb behind my GT. I pulled around his car and parked behind him on the curb. I seen Miah look out the window to the balcony and a beautiful smile crossed her face. She turned around and ran out of her house and down the driveway. I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her when she backed away.

"Miss me?" I smiled down at her.

"Just a little bit." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and I kissed her. When I looked up again I saw Stefan standing there with Elena. Meredith and Bonnie were not far behind them.

"Elena, Meredith, and Bonnie, this is Damon. Damon you already know everyone." Miah introduced her friends to me and I flashed one of my best smiles.

Then she turned to me and continued, "Meredith and Bonnie are going to cover for us. And Elena is going out with Stefan and I was going to go with you. If that's okay?"

"Of course."

"Sounds great."

"So here's your clothes but if you'll be coming back with me I think we should just out these back in my car."

"I'll go get more clothes and be back in a minute." And with that she went off in the house leaving me with my brother, and the three humans. That is until a blonde guy that had been at the baseball game, stepped out of a truck and walked over to Meredith and Bonnie and hugged them he shook Stefan's hand and hugged Elena. He looked up at me and noticed me for the first time I guess, and he nodded over to me, "Damon, right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Matt Honeycutt."

At this point Miah ran outside with her bag and threw it in my GT.

"Where's she going?" Matt asked.

"Damon's house. He has a lot of explaining to do." Meredith smiled, winking at me. I smiled back at her and she continued, "And Elena's going with Stefan and Bonnie and I are going with you."

"Oh, okay. Well I was going to take you two to get something to eat but Stefan, Elena and Damon, you guys can come too." Matt responded.

"Miah and I have other plans." I said my voice sounding icier then normal.

"So do Elena and I." My little brother chimed in.

Miah walked over to me and maneuvered her fingers in min, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all chimed in with their goodbyes and Miah climbed into the driver's seat of my GT. She waited for Stefan to pull out of her way before she drove off. I was only about a minute or two behind her but obviously that would show to be too far behind. I drove down the quiet street noticing all the houses looked pretty much to same and all so old. I could tell they were over a hundred years old but I could not quite tell how much older. I hated driving. Even this feeling of flying over the road couldn't compare to the feeling of soaring through the air and the trees as the crow. A car sped by, going faster then me so he has to be doing over eighty, and cut in front of me. I would've lost control and sped off the road if I hadn't had so much practice with driving and road rage over the hundred plus years of my life. Soon the car was far out of sight but no sooner had they made their way out of my sight a horrible feeling washed over me and I pressed the gas even further to the floorboards then I had already been doing. I had passed the rows of off white houses and now the only thing I was surrounded by were million of trees, so no one was going to catch me going over a hundred miles an hour. As soon as I made one of the sharp turns in this town my worst fears had been realized. About ten feet off the side of the road only centimeters from the trees was my GT and obviously Miah.

"Oh God." I barely whispered the words unable to recognize my voice.

I swerved off the road and nearly hit the trees my self. I tried to open the door but my hands were shaking so much I found it challenging, but eventually I got my door opened and ran to Miah. I held my breath and threw open the driver door. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't believe my eyes.

5


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey Everyonee I Know I Havent Posted In Foreverr But New Stuff Is Coming! Its Just Tht My Flash Drivee Broke And My Laptop Battery Died Ahhhh! I Been Freaking Out! So Pleaseeee Bare With Me! I Love You Guys Yall Are Awesomme!


	9. Chapter 7 A Night With You

Chapter 4_ Night With You

Miah's face was buried in her knees and she had her arms wrapped tight around her legs. She was shaking and crying. She didn't move as I slid into the seat next to her and moved her onto my lap. I waited until her sobs quieted down before I grabbed her arms and inspected her for bruises or cuts; she seemed alright. Her hands fell limply back into her lap and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" I asked quietly.

"No. Just a little shaken up." She wiped her eyes and sat herself up straight, "I don't want to drive, can I go with you? Your car is still safe to drive I think, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course, I don't want you in this car anymore. I'll send for Stefan to pick it up later."

She got out of the car and struggled a little to stand on her own but I put my arm around her and helped her to the car. I had to fight the urge to speed home and kept the speed sensible for Miah's sake. I didn't say much and neither did Miah; it killed me to be the one to break the silence but I needed to call Stefan. I asked him not to mention the wreck to Elena and he agreed to pick my car up after dark. Miah let out a little sigh and I knew tonight was going to be a long night.

Miah's POV

I watched the rain hit the window; first one drop then two. I watched them race down the window until they collided into one drop and I had to sigh.

"Is there something on your mind?" Damon asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No. Come to think of it my mind is pretty blank." I figured my brain would still be rattling after swerving off the road but sitting here in the rain made me feel more at peace.

"As long as you're alright." Damon said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. The ride lasted longer than normal, _Damon was watching his speed_, I thought. I looked out at the sunset as Damon came around to open my door. The way the light- what was left of it anyway- melted into the faded blue and pink sky was breathtaking. I absentmindedly reached for his hand as he lifted me out of the car. I felt his muscles tense and for a second I thought he was looking at the sunset too, but he was looking past it. He whirled me around and practically ran me up to the porch and through the front door.

"Would you like something to drink, darling?"

"Uhmm, sure. Thank you."

He retreated around the corner into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water, "You don't need any caffeine, so don't even ask for it." He smirked handing me the bottle and taking my other hand and leading me down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door that I assumed was his bedroom door. I was about to walk into a vampire's bedroom. My vampire boyfriend's bedroom. His room was, like the rest of his house, nearly furniture less. His walls were maroon, not quite red but still dark, and his bed had black pillows and a black comforter, against the wall, a bed-side table next to it, and a wardrobe against the other wall; both in black. The colors I expected from a vampire, but surprisingly no coffins- not that I honestly expected one. I put my water down on the bedside table and he led me to his bed.

"Come, sit, talk." He patted the space next to him on the bed and I obeyed and sat down, "What's on your mind?"

For some reason I found myself thinking of the story Stefan told me last night. What was her name, Katherine? I really wanted to tell Damon how I felt but if he had loved that Katherine girl enough to kill his own brother I could never compare…

"Miah?" Damon's enchanting voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I came to reality and that's when I realized how close Damon's face was to mine. Hello butterflies.

"Well I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Katherine."

The simple mention of her name seemed to make every muscle in his body tense up. Within seconds he grabbed me and rolled to his back with his arms locked tight around my waist.

"What about her?"

"You loved her." It wasn't a question but he answered anyway.

"Yes." Regret.

"Enough to kill your own brother." Again wasn't a question but once again he answered.

"Yes." Hatred. Towards Stefan or himself I couldn't tell.

It seemed like forever, and it may as well have been, but eventually what I had said sunk in and I tried to break free of his grasp and when he realized I was fighting so hard he let me go and I scrambled to the other end of his bed.

"Miah…" he sounded so hurt.

"You... You…" I found myself whispering the word, "_killed_ him. Damon"

"He killed me too, Miah. At the same exact time."

"Well then maybe I should go get Elena and warn her too. I can't believe I fell for this. You used that freaky mind control on me didn't you Damon?"

"No, darling I promised I wouldn't." he reached for my hand and I jerked it back.

"How can I believe your promises you're a murderer Damon!"

"I wouldn't hurt you Miah, ever!"

"I can't believe that you killed your brother and you drain people of their lives everyday. How do I know you wouldn't do that to me? And here I am, helplessly sitting here. How stupid of me."

"Miah, no you have it all wrong!"

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't murder your brother and you don't go around bleeding people for your own enjoyment. This is all a game to you isn't?"

"No!… Well yes the first parts true but... No it's not I don't… I did kill him and I do bleed people for fun Miah I do it because I have to. And this isn't a game. This is me and you and our future." He reached for my hand again but this time when I jerked back I rolled of his bed and backed up against the wall.

"We have no future Damon…"

"Miah, don't say that."

"What do you want me to say!"

"Say that you forgive me for my foolish mistakes in the past and that we can start over just me and you."

"I don't know if I can trust you, Damon. I don't think I can do this…"

"Miah…"

"I don't know where my common sense went. I've got to get out of here." I started to make a run for it but he jumped off the bed and blocked the door before I could make it.

"Miah. Don't do this."

"Let me leave Damon.

"I can't."

"Please."

"No Miah I need you to stay with me, please."

"No. I need to leave so please let me go."

"Miah I can't do that. At least let me explain my actions."

"If you don't move out of my way Damon I swear I'll call the cops."

He reluctantly moved and I ran through the door and down the hallway but of course he was right behind me protesting the whole time.

"Miah, please don't go."

I stopped at the end of the hallway and found myself shouting and crying, "Why? Why Damon? So you can use me? Like the rest of the girls you bought for a night? Was that your plan?"

"Miah please don't cry."

I turned around and went into the kitchen to grab his keys; I was sure he left in there when he went to get my water. I searched the counter and came up short so I went around to the dining room. The whole time Damon followed me saying, "Miah, please it's late. At least stay tonight and I'll drive you home first thing in the morning."

"I wanna go home now Damon! And I don't want to be in a car with you!"

I grabbed his keys off the table and turned around nearly running into him. I ducked under his arm and ran for the front door. I threw it open and then slammed it in his face. The wind outside was going crazy and my hair blew around my face.

"Miah, this is crazy get back inside."

"No!"

By now neighbors were outside watching us go back and forth as he followed me to the car. I jumped in the front seat and started the car. He stood in the drive way as I backed out and sped down the street. I sighed and checked the rearview mirror but I couldn't see Damon anymore. I flew down the road and the tears came falling down. Rain started to fall the more I cried. My vision blurred and something large and black flew in front of the car. A crow. I fought to regain control of the wheel and cursed under my breath. I pulled the car over and slammed the door the wind still blowing like mad and the rain came pouring down.

"Damon!"

Damon appeared from the shadows and I could feel myself shaking I was so mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him over the roar of the wind.

"Did you think I was going to let you drive home with no protection? Are you crazy it's dangerous out here. You said you didn't want to be in the car with me. I wasn't in the car."

"So follow me? Why do you care so much Damon, why can't you just go home and not care!"

"Because I love you!"

I stood there frozen in the rain stunned as he slowly took another step towards me.

"I love you Miah." And without another word, he kissed me.


	10. AN

**Hey Everybodyy! **

**Sorry Its Been So Long But I Hope You Can Forgive Me (: **

**Im Currently Writing The Beginning Of The Next Chapter For This Story. Its Just That With Exams & Then The Crazy Party Planning Everything's Been Stressful But Its All Good Now So Check Back Prolly Friday For The New Chapter.**

**Hope Yall Like It!**

**Love Yall, **

**Hally**


End file.
